Pretty Sure This Is Stalking
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Equestria Girls. Rainbow wished that she haven't told her parents about her relationship with Applejack.


"Oooo...You two are so adorable!" Windy happily flash the duo with her camera.

"Yeah, I know, Mom." Rainbow sighed. "We have been dating for a couple of months now."

"But this is your first girlfriend, and we want to make sure you to capture every moment." Hot Bow said, causing Applejack to blush.

"This is why you shouldn't date me." Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

"It's worth it." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, but then she cringed when Rainbow's parents continued to take pictures of them.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Rainbow pushed her towards the truck. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, honey~!" Her parents waved them goodbye as the two drive off.

Rainbow groaned. "We're just going to the movies. It's nothing special!"

"Oh, come on, Rainbow, they're just proud of you." Applejack slightly smiled.

"Yeah, but they do it every single day! It starts getting annoying when they do it since I was born."

"Well, let's just relax now. Your parents aren't here and we have several hours to ourselves."

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah. You're right. There's no way my parents would bother us now."

She wished she haven't said that.

Tonight's movie at the movie theater was something Rainbow had been trying to convince Applejack for about a month now: Daring Do and the Eternal Flower.

"You've already seen it 50 times already." Applejack had said to her, which Rainbow would usually say, "And it's still good." There wasn't much fighting after that. Rainbow guessed that Applejack just got tired of refusing and decided to just go, which Rainbow considers a win in her book.

With Applejack by her side, Rainbow Dash happily look up at the silver screen, remembering the events happening in place. She could feel Applejack's hand over her's, giving her a nice, warm feeling.

Then that nice, warm feeling turned cold when she heard a familiar snap sound, along with some whispering. She frantically look around.

"Rainbow?" Applejack whispered, gripping onto her hand to comfort her.

There was that snapping sound again. This time Applejack noticed it too.

"Your parents are here?" Applejack continued to whisper.

"I should had expected it." Rainbow sighed. "They leave me alone during school. Why can't they leave me alone during my dates too?"

"Hey, you two! You're not allow to take pictures during the movie." One of the workers flashed his flashlight at the couple two rows behind them, revealing them to be... well, Rainbow's parents. "Get out of here!"

Her parents quickly scrammed out of the movie theater, causing Applejack to let out a relieved sigh and whisper, "See? They won't bother us again."

"But what if they try to follow us everywhere we go now?" Rainbow's eyes widen in horror. "What if after this, they'll try to follow us on all our dates? We'll never get any peace and quiet!"

She was quickly shushed bu the other people around them, but she didn't care.

"Dashie, you don't need to worry. I'm sure they'll lighten up soon."

Later... "What the hell..."

Once the movie was over, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were greeted with an unusual sight: Rainbow Dash's parents getting arrested.

"What did you guys do?!" Rainbow shouted in shock.

"The two are being arrested for loitering around the lobby, miss." The police officer explained.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"We just wanted to get a picture of you and your girlfriend when you finished your movie." Windy said with a sheepish smile.

"You can bail us out, right honey?" Bow asked as the two were forced into the police car and driven off to jail.

Rainbow Dash stood there with an open mouth for a moment until Applejack closed it for her.

"Well... I'm sure they learn their lesson now." Applejack let out a nervous laugh.

Rainbow shook her head and said, "You know what? I'll bail them out tomorrow. I want to finally enjoy this date in peace."

"Good idea."

* * *

AN: Yes! Two in one week! Also, by the way, I don't hate Rainbow's parents. I just wanted to make a little more funny one, so I thought up this. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
